Burned wings
by lakes13
Summary: Katie, a new girl, has to watch over Dark Pit for Palutena. Trying to prove herself to Dark Pit that she's worth all the trouble, will those feelings turn to love? Dark PitX OC
1. Chapter 1

Burned wings

Chapter 1

In your face

"WAKE UP KATIE!" Pit shouted in my ear.

I blinked, got up, and stretched. My long black hair falling down my back, my red eyes focusing on Pit.

"What do you want?" I asked Pit, annoyed.

"Palutena sent us on a mission!" Pit said, "We need to defeat my…. Replica."

I raised my eyebrows, I didn't expect I would get a mission so soon. I was the newest recruit to Palutena's guard, but I was quite good, not to brag.

"So come on Katie! Let's GOOOOOOO!"  
_

I stood on a platform, wind rushing in my face. Unfurling my black wings I jumped off. Free falling, then shooting up into the sky like an arrow. Because I was so late, Pit went ahead.

"In two miles turn right" Palutena's voice said.

"Oh joy I have my personal GPS," I grumbled, turning right.

"You should be thankful," Palutena said, "If I wasn't here you would be going in circles."

I nodded in agreement.

"That's true," I admitted.

"Look," Palutena said, "Pit's right there."

I clutched onto my weapon, a silver bow. Pit was fighting his 'replica' on some floating circles in the sky, weird. I flew in closer and

*wham*

"Did you just kick Dark Pit in the face? AWESOME!" Pit yelled.

"That was epic!" I said.

"THE FU-" Dark pit moaned, clutching his face in pain.

"I DID IT! DID I JUST DEFEAT A BOSS! AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO USE MY WEAPON! LEVEL UP!" I screamed.

Unfortunately, I spoke to soon. Dark pit was fine, he just had a major bruise on his face.

He grabbed his weapon, a silver bow, and started rapid firing.

"Ouch!" I yelped, as one of his shots actually managed to hit me.

I dashed in, slamming my foot in his face. He ducked artfully, and grabbed my foot, slamming me to the ground. I caught myself sliding away, and 'broke' my silver bow, preparing for close combat. Dark Pit charged, and I jumped twirling in the air.

"They are evenly matched," Palutena said, "I wonder who will win?"

"Katie will, duh," Pit said.

I ignored them, letting my wings catch the air and I rose into the sky. Dark Pit followed, getting him right where I wanted. I started flying straight down, grabbing Dark Pit with me. We grappled for a few seconds, before slamming into the ground.

As the dust cleared, Pit saw, I was ok. BUT I was… on top of Dark Pit, MOST AKWARD POSITION EVER! Our noses were inches apart.

"Can you get off me?" Dark Pit groaned.

I blushed furiously, scrambling off of him. Damn, I thought, in most cases monsters dissolved when I slammed into them. Dark Pit was not the case.

Moaning with pain Dark Pit got up.

"your good," He mumbled, his black wings flapping before he took off.

"Hey wait!" I shouted before jumping after him.

"WAITT!" Pit shouted.

"Let her go," Palutena murmured, "She can watch over Pitto."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Playing Doctor

I landed on the edge of a cliff. My black wings of death (that's Pits nickname for me) folded into my back.

"DARKKKKKKKK PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I yelled, "ARE YOU HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Next to a cliff there was a cave. A dark, scary cave. Full of spiders. EWWW

In my head I was debating whether or not it was worth going and walking on spiders to find Dark Pit.

I heard a large moan as I crept inside the dark, wet, scary, spider infested cave.

*YELP*

I jumped 20 feet yelping out of fear, I turned out, I tripped over Dark Pits body.

"Dude are you ok?" I said bending down, tempted to poke him with a stick.

He groaned.

"GO AWAY," He muttered.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean you look like you got run over by the lightning chariot. Did you get run over? Or you look like you walked out of a horror film. I hope you're ok…" I said ADHD mode activate.

"Your voice. So ob-obnoxious," Dark Pit murmured.

And then he fainted.

And so he left me and the spiders. URGH

I sighed, out of thin air, the 'drink of the gods' appeared. Uncorking it I poured it into Dark Pit's mouth.

"You know what, I'm going to call you D.P. like D.K., but for Dark Pit." I said.

"Yeah…. Whatever," D.P. said in his sleep.

And so I was there in a cave with only D.P. and spiders…. Fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Going on an adventure!

"So….. why are you following me again?"

Dark Pit was complaining again.

"I told you, Lady Palutena told me to watch over you," I said, for the ninth time today.

"Well couldn't you do it in any other way possible?"

"So you want me to creep behind you in the bushes with a pair of binoculars?"

Dark Pit opened his mouth then shut it, contemplating which would be worse.

"Ok, fine you're right,"

"Now where are we going?" I asked

We were marching through the woods, full of mosquitoes and even more spiders.

I shrieked as I walked though the bushes and saw a VERY angry eyeball thing glaring at me.

"DARK PIT DARK PIT HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Quickly taking my silver bow and slashing a rapid melee attack the monster disintegrated.

Dark Pit on the other hand was battling a whole hoard of those things. He was very good at slashing, hacking, shooting, flying, and pretty much everything to do with fighting. Mental note never make Dark Pit mad… Oops I think I already did that…

"So are you sitting there all day?"

I blinked as Dark Pit easily finished off all the monsters.

"Pft I just thought if I got in your way you would hack me down too."

"True enough."

"So now can you tell me where we are going?"

"Medusa's lair,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finding Medusa/Food (either way I'm happy)

"THIS IS SOOOOOOOOO BORRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGG" I groaned.

"Whatever," Dark Pit muttered.

"Can we get something to eat? PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEE?" I begged.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because…?"

"Fine its not like I care?"

"YAY!" I cheered hugging Dark Pit.

"So where do you think the nearest village is?"

"Do you think I know?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yess…"

He sighed and continued trudging through the forest.

"How about you use those wing and we can fly…?" I asked.

"You can fly?"

"Well no dip Sherlock, of course I can fly,"

"But you don't have wings…?"

"Yes I do, they're collapsible. They fold into my back. How else do you think I got here?"

"I don't know? Magic?"

"Pfttttt"

"Well I was only walking because of you so come on lets go."

I focused hard and two black wings folded out of my back. The feathers were tipped with a dark red.

Dark Pit's eyes widened.

"You have black wings to?"

"thanks for pointing out the obvious D.P. Yes I do have black wings. The 'cursed wings'."

D.P. shook his head.

"Well never mind lets go on a MEDUSA HUNT! WHAHOO!"


End file.
